Deadly Love
by Gaypowa
Summary: Quand deux personnes sont très proches, elles ont un lieu si fort, qu'elles sont capables de ressentir les émotions, les sensations de l'autre. Mais ce n'est pas toujours ce que l'on espérait.


**Salut tout le monde. Donc bah pour une fois c'est pas du Glee, mais du Teen Wolf (série parfaite coucou).**

**Donc c'est un OS Allydia pour ma Brochy adorée. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le caca que cet OS est. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

On dit souvent que "l'amour c'est casse tête" ou bien "trop compliqué". Evidemment que ça l'était, mais ça l'était encore plus à Beacon Hill. Dans cette ville un peu hors du commun, l'amour était souvent voué à l'échec car on ne savait jamais sur quelle genre de créature surnaturelle on pouvait tomber.

Enfin. L'amour est compliqué chez les autres, mais pas chez Lydia Martin. Cette belle blonde avait tout pour elle, un humour bien à elle, une silouhette gracieuse, un sourire ravageur et elle était intelligente. Bien sûr, elle pouvait avoir n'importe quels garçons du lycée sans aucuns problèmes, mais elle n'en voulait pas. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sa meilleure amie de toujours, Allison Argent. Mais, car oui, il en fallait un, Allison était avec Scott McCall, ce qui compliquait un peu les choses.

La blonde chercha son amie du regard. Elle l'aperçut à son casier, ce qui la fit sourire car c'était à cet endroit précis que Lydia avait parlé à Allison pour la toute première fois. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ce jour. Ce moment. Cette sensation. Elle marcha en direction du casier avec une assurance folle et s'adossa aux casiers.

- «Coucou toi.», sourit-elle.

La brune referma son casier et sourit à son tour.

- «Salut toi.», répondit la brune avant de bâiller.

- «Mal dormi ?»

Allison hocha simplement la tête. En ce moment, toute la petite bande était en alerte rouge car l'ennemi pouvait frapper n'importe quand. Surtout depuis que Stiles était le Nogitsune. Ils cherchaient tous un moyen différent pour le sauver, mais ça n'aboutissait à rien. Même en passant des nuits entières sur le sujet.

- «En ce moment tu es la seule personne qui se préoccupe de moi. Scott préfère sauver Stiles, ce que je comprends évidemment mais il pourrait se souvenir qu'il a une copine..»

La blonde grimaça à l'entente du nom de Scott.

- «Je t'ai toujours dit que les garçons ne valaient pas grand chose. C'est une perte de temps.»

La cloche sonna au moment où Allison s'apprêtait à répliquer. Elles partirent toutes les deux en cours. Quand elles arrivèrent, Scott était dans la salle, assit à sa table en train d'écrire dans son cahier. Allison se précipita sur lui. Lydia lâcha un soupir et s'installa au fond de la salle. Elle fixa le jeune couple écoeurant qu'elle avait sous les yeux un moment puis elle sentit une affreuse envie de rendre son petit déjeuner donc elle détourna le regard. Ca lui faisait mal de voir Allison avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'était un peu égoïste de sa part car elle voulait que son amie soit heureuse, mais pas heureuse avec un garçon loup-garou, heureuse avec une Banshee, autrement dit, heureuse avec elle.

Quand l'heure fut finie, Lydia, Scott et Allison sortirent du lycée, car Derek avait donné rendez-vous aux trois jeunes devant le lycée.

Derek s'approcha d'eux avec l'air anxieux.

- «Ce soir, Stiles nous a donné rendez vous. Je ne sais pas à propos de quoi, mais tenez vous prêt au cas où cela serait un piège. Au moins on ne sera pas pris par surprise. Scott tu viens avec moi, un peu d'entraînement ne te fera pas de mal.»

Scott salua simplement les filles de la main avant de partir aux côtés du brun ténébreux.

Lydia remarqua l'air triste de son amie et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- «Tu n'as pas besoin de lui Alli. Je suis là moi.»

La brune sourit et embrassa Lydia sur la joue. Elles décidèrent toutes les deux d'aller dans la forêt pour qu'Allison puisse s'entraîner avec son arc. Arc qu'elle gardait toujours dans son casier. Lydia aimait regarder Allison s'entraîner, elle trouvait son air sérieux adorable. Lydia était assise sur l'herbe non loin d'Allison, elle se laissait bercer par le vent et le bruit des fléches qui allaient s'empaler sur l'arbre. Mais au bout d'un moment, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit de fléches. La blonde ouvrit les yeux et trouva Allison paralysée, elle se leva précipitamment pour aider son amie.

La brune tremblait et avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

- «Alli, calme toi. Ca va aller. Une crise de panique c'est tout à fait normal quand on pense à ce qui risque de nous attendre ce soir. Tout le monde à le droit de craquer, même les chasseurs. Cela ne te rendra pas faible pour autant. Car je sais que tu ne l'es pas.»

Elle se colla ensuite à son amie qui finit par se détendre au bout de quelques minutes. La blonde allait retourner s'asseoir quand la voix d'Allison l'interpella.

- «Reste contre moi, s'il te plaît.», supplia t-elle.

Lydia sourit et retourne serrer sa meilleure amie. Il n'y eut plus d'accident après ça.

Le soir venu, Lydia était venu chez Allison pour qu'elle puisse aller sur le lieu de rendez-vous ensemble, Allison n'avait plus l'air terrassé par la peur, elle avait l'air confiante et déterminée.

Elle partirent avec la voiture d'Allison. Plus elles approchaient du lieu, plus Lydia devenait nerveuse.

- «Hé, calme toi, ça va aller.», fit la brune avec un sourire avant de regarder la route à nouveau.

Mais Lydia savait que c'était faux. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Scott, Derek, Isaac et Kira étaient déjà là quand elles arrivèrent. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Elles sortirent de la voiture et rejoignirent les autres. C'était le silence total. Un silence angoissant.

Stiles sortit de l'obscurité quelques instants après, seul. Son visage n'avait plus la même lueur, il n'avait plus le regard de gamin qu'il avait en temps normal. Son visage à présent était sévère et obscure.

Lydia serrait la main d'Allison, elle sentait que quelque chose de terrible allait se prouduire, elle ne voulait pas que quelque chose lui arrive à elle. Sa meilleure amie.

- «Je vois qu'on est méfiant. Je ne suis pas venu seul non plus.»

Une dizaines de Oni appurent tout autour de Stiles, faisant barage.

Et le combat débuta. Lydia s'écarta car elle serait pas d'une grande aide. Elle remarqua que Stiles profita du combat pour s'échapper à l'intérieur du bâtiment à côté duquel ils étaient. Elle le suivit puis perdit sa trace. Il était là sans l'être. Puis Lydia essaya de le résonner, de lui faire comprendre les choses. Et Stiles s'écroula par terre. Lydia vérifia si il était en vie, quand elle fut sûre que oui, elle le releva pour qu'ils puissent sortir du tunnel dans lequel ils étaient.

Mais elle fut paralysée d'un coup. Son coeur se déchira, son souffle se coupa, elle n'entendit plus aucun bruit autour d'elle.

Et elle cria. Elle cria le nom d'Allison, elle cria jusqu'à s'en exploser les poumons. Elle attrapa Stiles et sortit en vitesse du bâtiment. Le combat continuait toujours. Elle déposa Stiles sur le sol et chercha son amie du regard. Elle la trouva. Etendue sur le sol. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Lydia acourrut, elle pleurait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêtait.

- «Oh mon dieu non, non Allison, regarde moi. Ca va aller. Me laisse pas, je t'en supplie.»

Allison était mortellement blessée, un des Oni l'avait poignardé. Et Lydia avait ressenti ce coup comme si c'était elle qui se l'était prit.

- «Ca va Lydia, tout va bien... Je vais.. bien. Et tu sais pourquoi ?»

La blonde secoua la tête, toujours en larmes.

- «Car je suis dans les bras de mon premier amour.», sourit Allison.

Le regard de Lydia s'alluma.

- «Mais..»

- «Pas de mais.. Tu as toujours été là pour moi Lydia, puis.. comment ne pas tomber amoureuse d'une si belle personne, avec une si belle personnalité ? Tu es merveilleuse Lydia. J'espère que tu seras heureuse.»

Lydia pleura d'avantage.

- «Allison je t'en supplie ne me quitte pas. Je t'en supplie ne pars pas. Je t'aime Alli. Tu peux pas..»

«Je t'aime aussi...»

Le regard de la brune s'éteignit. Plus aucune lueur de vie dans son regard. Elle était partie.

Lydia cria son nom encore plus fort que précédemment. Tous les autres se précipitèrent sur Lydia qui tenait le corps sans vie de son seul, et unique amour.

* * *

**Voilà. J'ai pleuré en écrivant la fin. Mais voilà. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

**Bisous.**

**Kéz.**


End file.
